


The Pose

by Karis_Artemisia_Judith



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Artists, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Nude Modeling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 12:14:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5784958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karis_Artemisia_Judith/pseuds/Karis_Artemisia_Judith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anna, modeling for a life-drawing class, is caught off-guard by a beautiful picture of herself--and by the blond artist who drew it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pose

**Author's Note:**

  * For [littlejennywren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlejennywren/gifts).



> Prompt: 'Paint me'

“Okay, everyone, let’s have a break, and then Anna will do a new pose for us. I’ll come round and have a look at your sketches before we start the next session.”

Anna got up from the floor, stretching out her stiff legs. That hadn’t been the best choice for a long pose, she reflected. Her foot was tingling with pins and needles and she stomped a little, wincing, as she wrapped her robe around her body. 

“How are you doing, Anna? Not too cold?”

“No, it’s fine, Bulda! Thanks.” She smiled down at the other woman–Anna wasn’t tall, but Bulda was even shorter, and draped in so many pilling jumpers that she looked like a moss covered rock. If rocks wore dozens of clattering bangles and necklaces, anyway. “I think I’ll sit on the bench for the next pose, though, the last one put my leg to sleep.”

“Of course! However you feel comfortable, dear. Let me know if you need a longer break, we won’t start until you’re ready.”

Anna thanked her and went to get a water bottle. It was a still little weird, dodging between easels and seeing sketch after sketch of herself, but she was getting used to it. Most were just rough outlines, anyway. And she liked being an artists’ model–she didn’t feel like she had to look pretty, or have perfect posture. She just needed to provide interesting angles. Anna had come out of her last relationship (and so far _only_  relationship) feeling weird about her body. She hadn’t expected taking her clothes off in front of people to help, but somehow it did. Besides, it was mostly just old ladies, so there was no need to feel self-conscious, and something about the challenge of holding the poses appealed to her competitive side. And it kept her focused, because she had to put all her energy into holding still. She couldn’t fidget, and she couldn’t let her mind wander to much–normally her brain was tumbling with dozens of things at once, but here there was just the pose. Just the stillness. It was better than yoga meditation, anyway, because incense made her sneeze.

Anna, water in hand, turned back to the studio–and paused. 

One easel stood out from the others. Which old lady had drawn this? Anna had closed her eyes to help her concentrate, so she had no idea who had been sitting over here. But they hadn’t done the usual loose, full body sketch. They’d focused on details–her neck and the curve of her shoulder, complete with freckles. One of her hands, the one that had been stretched out in front of her, fingers slightly curled. And they’d drawn her face, half hidden against her elbow. Anna felt herself blushing. Here she was, getting used to people drawing her breasts and barely thinking about it, but blushing because someone had studied her face intently enough to capture the freckles on her nose and the crease of concentration between her eyebrows. It was a beautiful, delicate drawing.

“Let’s get started again, everyone–if you’re ready, Anna?”

“Huh? Oh! Yes, right. Coming.” Anna stepped back hastily and bumped into someone. “Sorry! I–” She stopped, throat dry. When she looked around she had been expecting an old lady, not a young man. She had been expecting wispy white curls and big fish-eye glasses, not shaggy golden hair and definitely _not_ heart-melting brown eyes. But there they were. 

“That’s okay, sorry–I mean, that was my fault, are you okay?”

“Fine! Fine, I’m fine, I’ll just–” _I’ll just go take my clothes off_ , Anna thought wildly. _Oh god_. 

“Oh, I forgot to introduce you!” Bulda was saying. “Anna, this is my son, Kristoff. I’m trying to convince him to study art instead of engineering, don’t you think he draws beautifully?” 

Anna followed Bulda’s gesture to the easel. He’d even caught the way she’d been biting her lip. “Yes,” she said faintly. “They’re lovely. I–I’d better get in position.”

She practically bolted to the center of the room, where Bulda had pulled out a padded bench for her to use. Anna paused, peaking back over her shoulder. Bulda had turned away to answer a question, and the man– _Kristoff_ –had sat down, half hidden by his easel. But Anna could see his pink cheeks, and somehow she felt better. He glanced up and she looked away hurriedly. 

Anna drew in a deep breath. She could feel his eyes on her back as she let the robe slip from her shoulders. She sat down and tried to settle into a pose, something interesting to draw but not too uncomfortable to hold. At first she thought her pounding heart would make it impossible to concentrate, but when she turned her head to the side, catching a glimpse of him from the corner if her eye, Anna suddenly felt calm. 

She eased into a position, one knee drawn up onto the bench, her chin on her shoulder, and for the first time during a session she kept her eyes open. Her focus on her pose was blended with an acute awareness if _his_ eyes, with the knowledge that he was taking in every detail of her. Sometimes during sessions she felt disconnected from her body, but not today. She felt centered, grounded in herself for the first time in forever, and…strangely cherished. She thought she could hold still forever, as long as those brown eyes were looking at her so tenderly.


End file.
